User talk:Aquamarine1212
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warrior Contests Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Your Welcome! After all, you and Heartsky came to my wikis, and you guys are like my best friends on the wiki! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think I would like the theme to be: Write about who you think the next leader of Thunderclan will be and what their leader ceremony will be like. [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']]Follow your heart 20:47, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua! I'll get Spiralstar done for you as soon as I can, and I think we should do Sorreltail as out next art contest. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 18:48, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Here's Spiralstar for you! I know she looks different from the leader pic i gave u on warriors wiki, but i still think she looks good! So any other charart you need me to do? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 19:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Here's Rainbowstripe! Do you need anymore charart for me to do? I'd gladly do as many as you want. Re: vote i already did but who won the Hazeltail art contest? SandIt's not your fault Texas 01:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Aqua, who are we doing for the next art contest? I don't see it anywhere. [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 00:10, August 14, 2010 (UTC) OMG! I'm sorry Aqua, I haven't gotten back to you about that. But could we do Firestar? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Aqua :D I entered the Firestar contest but i did not do him in leader form :) BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 17:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Where is the art contest box? BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Charart Hi there Aqua I'm Nightfern, admin and bureaucrat of Warriors Share Wiki! Did you make the chararts on your profile? Are they copyrighted? It's OK if we can't use them; it's just that on WS we are in desperate need of a blank charart as for queens, rogues and loners. Do you mind if I use some? I mean, it's ok if you say no. They are gorgeous, really. Thanks so much, Nightfern 04:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, thanks. If you want, you could use some from our website in a trade. Just saying, if you want. Ours are super easy to work with. Thanks again, NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC) lol. First of all, I have tons of ideas, but the first is: We need a new theme. I can either give you it, or you can give me admin rights and I can do it, but it's your choice in the end. I can make templates, bring users, and what not. NightfernBringing this wiki back to life 03:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Okay, first off, I recommend using this pictureas a theme. Download it to your picasa or iPhoto or whatever. Go to THEME DESIGNER in your toolbar, go to background, I think, press choose file, add the photo, press upload, and wala! Then press tile and save. NightfernBringing this wiki back to life 04:10, July 30, 2011 (UTC) lol, the "theme" is how the wiki looks. xD. You can install chat here, you know. Go to Special:WikiaLabs and install chat. Then, we can chat when we're online ON this wiki. You can also make a logo, I can make it or you can. NightfernBringing this wiki back to life 13:21, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Aqua! Haven't heard from you in a while! I wondered what was going on with this wiki. Hmmm... Ideas....I'll think on it and get back to you, kay? Hopefully I'll come up with some good ideas. :) Talk to you later! [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']]NightfernBringing this wiki back to life 16:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) And I guess I should point out Riverpelt left all wikis months ago :( NightfernBringing this wiki back to life 16:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) They'll be ready within the hour. NightfernBringing this wiki back to life 16:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Oi Aqua: Idea Hey Aqua, I was thinking it over and I believe you should choose 1 set of the same blanks for the contests, and I advise WildPath's. Why? Because with different lineart you can make different work and it wouldn't be fair. Also, WildPath's lineart is easy and simple to work with, and very cute. It's your choice, but I'm just giving my opinion. Nice job with the theme, keep it that way. Looks excellent. NightfernBringing this wiki back to life 03:42, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Aqua, I was thinking about the inactive staff. If Birdpaw or Rosie don't edit I recommend removing their rights, but like I said above, the choice is yours. :P NightfernBringing this wiki back to life 22:51, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Yo Yo Aqua, I was thinking, for the Hollyleaf story contest, since both of our stories are more or less equally matched and we only have, like, two equal users and no offense they're your best friends, and even your sister, so I think it's possible they may be inclined to vote for you... so I was thinking we can post up a poll on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki blog and ask. Also, ask Hearsky and 2quinn if they're making a story. Cheers, NightfernBringing this wiki back to life 01:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for welcoming me! I'm already working on a pic for the Tigerstar contest! :) Darklion's hidden talent: DARK LION-NESS! 19:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) BTW for scene creator do you make a page for it or put a scene on the contest page? 20:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. I figured it out. :P Darklion's hidden talent: DARK LION-NESS! 20:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) And does this wiki have an IRC page? (sorry for all the stuff) Do ya like the sig?! [[User:SpoofDarklion44|'Ten Years' Sleep']][[User talk:SpoofDarklion44|''' -the author']] 20:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Thx. BTW can you go to my blog and comment on my story-in-progress? Read the top note before anything else though so you get some important information (semi important really) (but still) [[User:SpoofDarklion44|'Ten Years' Sleep']][[User talk:SpoofDarklion44|' -the author']] 20:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ah, Good. That's nice to know. :) I know for a fact some users just vote for their friends. IRC? Well, you could add it, but to me it would be pretty pointless since we already have wiki chat, which is easier. It's like a chat, but on a seperate page with a different style. I don't have any idea how to add it, don't ask me. :P. NightfernBringing this wiki back to life 14:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Aqua? Lemme know when the new contests start so that I can enter this time around? Please? Thanx! [[User:Skydragon16|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|'Sky''']][[User Talk:Skydragon16|